Bus
by AL3X LINTU
Summary: Drabble. Un miedo irracional hacia los viajes en autobús puede hacer que pases una linda tarde.


_**Hola!**_

_**Hace un tiempo que quería escribir esto… y a las cinco de la mañana me desperté porque un dolor de cuello que traigo no me dejaba dormir (mi madre sospecha que son las muelas del juicio =S) y lo primero que hice… fue encender la portátil.**_

_**Bueno, sin más, espero les guste este fic FubuHaru **_

_**Disclaimer: Inazume Eleven no me pertenece y blah blah blah… ahg! No puedo pensar con el cuello doliéndome**_

**_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_**

Nerviosa. Así se sentía Haruna al llegar a la central de autobuses. Nunca había tomado uno sola, y menos para ir a otra ciudad; era un miedo irracional para una chica de 17 años, pero ella siempre se había acostumbrado a viajar en auto… en compañía de sus padres, o solo uno de ellos. Pero quería ver a su mejor amiga, Aki; quién se había mudado a una ciudad a 2 horas de camino desde Inazuma meses atrás, así que se armó de valor. Pagó el boleto y buscó el autobús indicado; al subir todavía se sentía nerviosa. "¿Y si no sé cuál es la parada correcta? ¿Y si me duermo y termino en otra ciudad? ¿¡Y si se sube un asaltante al autobús! ¿¡Y si hay un accidente!" preguntas como estas mareaban a la peli-azul; seguramente si hubiera pensado en voz alta cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de su fobia irracional de viajar en autobús. Decidió que intentaría calmarse, se puso los audífonos y se hundió en su asiento, sin perder de vista la puerta del bus y a la gente que bajaba en diferentes pueblos que había en el camino. Fueron las 2 horas más largas de su vida, pero finalmente llegó. Bajó lo pequeños escalones con su mochila en hombros, y dio un pequeño saltito para bajar completamente, y el autobús siguió su camino. El siguiente obstáculo; encontrar la casa de Aki. Al menos lo peor ya había pasado, y encontrarla no fue tan difícil. Tocó el timbre y la peli-verde abrió la puerta

-¡Haruna, llegaste!- dijo Aki abrazando a la chica

-También me da gusto verte Aki- respondió Haruna

-Ven, pasa. Tengo mucho que contarte

-Gracias

Haruna entró. Aki le ofreció galletas; comenzaron a platicar sobre la escuela, de cómo se sentía Aki al estar lejos de sus viejos amigos, etc.

-Oye, ¿sigues con Endou?- preguntó Haruna al cabo de unas horas

-Si- sonrió Aki- me visita cada fin de semana; y me llama todas las noches… ¿ves que el amor a distancia si funciona?

-Que romántico

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? ¿Qué?

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien? Lo último que supe es que salías con Genda

-…- Haruna bajó un poco el rostro

-¡Aki! ¿Dónde está mi serpiente?- gritó un chico peli-naranja que bajaba las escaleras

-Está en el patio

-¿S-s-serpient-te?- susurró Haruna asustada

-Tranquila, así se llama su perrito- Respondió Aki

-Pues que rareza de nombre… ¿Un perro que se llama serpiente?

- ¡Oye, Austin, ven a saludar! Austin es un primo mío que viene de América, y se quedará aquí unas semanas

-Oh, ya veo- dijo Haruna

Tan pronto consiguió que su mascota fuera hacia él, Austin fue a saludar, con el perrito en brazos.

-Hola- dijo el chico, de no más de 13 años- soy Austin

-Hola, me llamo Haruna… ¿puedo cargarlo un poco?

-Eh, ¿El perrito? Claro

Haruna lo tomó con cuidado, era un lindo cachorrito

-Es muy bonito- sonrió Haruna

-Oye Austin, ¿vas a subir o qué?- se escuchó otra voz masculina, conocida para Haruna

-Sí, ya voy Fubuki, solo me estaba presentando

Fubuki bajó totalmente las escaleras y se encontró con la mirada confundida de Haruna. Y como no, pues el chico había cambiado mucho según la peli-azul lo recordaba; el cabello lo tenía más rebelde, vestía de colores oscuros, tenía una perforación en la oreja izquierda… pero aun conservaba esa sonrisa tranquila y sincera que solo las buenas personas pueden demostrar. Pero lo que se le hacía todavía más raro a la chica, es que a pesar de su apariencia toda rebelde, encontraba a Fubuki… atractivo.

-Haruna, cuánto tiempo- sonrió el peli-plata

-S-siii- respondió levemente ruborizada, aun perdida en sus pensamientos, cosa que Aki notó divertida

-¡Fubuki, Fubuki! ¡Vamos a jugar con serpiente! ¿Siiii?- dijo Austin

-Claro, claro, vamos- respondió el chico mientras le revolvía el cabello al pequeño

Austin se llevó a serpiente con él a una pequeña alfombra no muy lejos de las chicas y Fubuki lo siguió.

-¿Debo preguntar...?- dijo Haruna

-Un día Endou llegó con Fubuki, y este se llevó muy bien con Austin, y ahora lo visita 2 veces al mes

-Ah, ok

-¿Y bien..?

-¿Qué?

-No me acabaste de decir, ¿qué pasó con Genda?

-Ahh- volvió a bajar la mirada. Fubuki se puso al pendiente de la conversación- el… yo… terminamos hace una semanas… descubrí que me engañaba

-Oh, lo siento tanto- dijo abrazando a Haruna

El timbre de su teléfono distrajo a Fubuki, y contestó caminando hacia la cocina.

-Oye, ¿qué hora es?- preguntó Haruna

-Como las tres

-¡Rayos! Ya debo irme; Kidou me dijo me quería de vuelta a las cinco

-¿Te importa si me voy contigo?- se escuchó la voz de Fubuki- Me acaban de hablar del trabajo y me quieren ahí enseguida… aunque hoy es mi día libre- susurró lo último un poco molesto

-Ahhh… ¿Ya te vas?- preguntó Austin

-Sí, pero pronto volveré- sonrió el peli-plata

-Bueno pero ya vámonos, s-si no perderemos el autobús- dijo Haruna

Ambos se despidieron de Aki y de Austin, y salieron corriendo. Llegaron a donde se supone el autobús llegaría.

-¿Y si ya se fue?- preguntó Haruna al cabo de 10 minutos- Digo, ya se tardó

-Tal vez tengas razón

Ambos se fueron a un pequeño parque que estaba prácticamente a lado. Haruna se sentó en una banca y Fubuki se quedó de pie viendo como un grupo de chicas se peleaban y se gritaban palabrotas. Haruna estaba un poco encandilada por el sol, así que no las veía muy bien, pero escuchaba el pleito a la perfección. De pronto, algo llamó su atención, y luego los dejó a ambos con la boca abierta; era el autobús que se supone los llevaría a Inazuma, retrasado. Fubuki volteó a ver a Haruna, y esta comenzó a reír, contagiando al peliplata. Decidieron esperar al siguiente, que tardó media hora. Ya dentro del bus, se sentaron juntos. Haruna se quedó mirando la ventana, mientras que Fubuki escuchaba música. Minutos después, Haruna frunció un poco el ceño y se toco la frente.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Fubuki, quitándose un audífono

-Solo, un poco mareada; pero debe ser la falta de costumbre, después de todo es la primera vez que viajo en autobús… bueno, la segunda, contando el de la mañana

-Oh, ya veo- buscó un paquetito de algo y se lo ofreció a Haruna, quien lo miró confundida- son dulces, te harán bien; te lo digo por experiencia, yo también me mareo en estas cosas- sonrió

Haruna también sonrió, tomó uno y le dio las gracias, para luego metérselo a la boca y seguir mirando la ventana. Una hora después, Fubuki despertó por la vibración de su teléfono en su bolsillo; se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, y sintió algo raro: Haruna también se había quedado dormida, en su hombro. La miró con ternura y le acarició el cabello. Haruna sonrió y Fubuki se ruborizó un poco. Revisó su celular; era un mensaje que decía que siempre no habían necesitado de su presencia. Rió un poco, y se pasó el resto del camino mirando la ventana, abrazando a Haruna.

Una vez que llegaron, Shirou despertó a la chica, y ambos bajaron del autobús. Tomaron un taxi en dirección a la mansión de Kidou.

-Pero, tu trabajo…

-Ya no es necesario que vaya

Llegaron a la mansión, y Kidou estaba esperando en la entrada. Ambos bajaron del taxi, y Fubuki le pidió al conductor que esperara unos minutos. Ambos se detuvieron en el cancel.

-Gracias por traerme hasta aquí- sonrió Haruna, un poco ruborizada

-De nada- contestó el chico, y luego metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta- ah, casi lo olvido, toma- dijo mientras sacaba una cadena plateada con un dije de flor del mismo color; se puso atrás de ella y se lo colocó.

-G-gracias- dijo asombrada y bastante roja- es muy lindo, ¿pero por qué…?

-Lo encontré hace unos días, y creo que se te verá mejor a ti que a mí

Rieron un poco. Haruna se disponía a entrar y encontrarse con su hermano, pero antes de abrir la puerta del cancel, se acercó rápidamente a Fubuki y le dio un veloz pero tierno beso en la mejilla, lo cual lo puso rojo cual tomate. Hecho eso, Haruna fue a paso veloz a con su hermano, mientras se despedía con la mano. Entró a la casa y Kidou miró fijamente a Fubuki; al principio se asustó, pero al ver que Kidou sonreía y se despedía con la mano al entrar, entró de nuevo muy contento al taxi, pensando todo el camino en la peli-azul.

**_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_/-\_**

_**Hasta aquí**_

_**¿Qué tal? ¿Les agradó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Fue corto? ¿Fue suficiente? ¿Tienen alguna opinión? ¿Me dejarían un review? ¿Me darían galletas?**_

_**Cualquier review y/o crítica es bien recibida (y las galletas también **_**:D**_**)**_

_**Y… eso es todo amigos!**_


End file.
